


Surprise adoption

by Thebadlydrawncat



Series: Mystrade [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Greg Lestrade - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft Holmes - Freeform, Mystrade Parentlock, Parentlock, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebadlydrawncat/pseuds/Thebadlydrawncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregs brother gets a girl pregnant and after the baby is born she runs off. Nathan, Gregs brother comes to stay with Greg and Mycroft but runs off leaving them with the child and adoption forms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise adoption

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking through stories I had written almost two years and noticed this and realised I never put it up. In honestly I forgot it existed! anyway enjoy

"What time does he get here?" Mycroft asked, He was currently in bed sick, he had caught a bug from someone at work.

"five minutes" Greg murmured "Do you need anything?"

Mycroft sneezed into a tissue before shaking his head "No, I'll be fine"

Greg nodded and kissed his forehead before walking downstairs. He was about to go into the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. Lestrade hurried over opening the door "Nathan!" he smiled.

Nathan was tall and had a stocky build like Greg, but he was visibly younger. He still had the brown locks Greg once had.

Lestrade looked down then raised both eyebrows in shock "eh...nate...there's a baby in your arms.."

The younger Lestrade chuckled lightly "he's mine Greggie" he walked into the living room "get my bags will you Greg?" he called over his shoulder

Greg was already bringing them in and dumped them on the floor next to the couch. He sat on the couch looking at the baby "So that's my nephew?"

"yea' his name is Noah, He turns one tomorrow"

"wow..." Greg murmured looking down at the small slightly chubby baby on his brothers lap, the baby had chocolate brown hair and gem greens eyes. Noah was in a light blue baby grow and smiling toothily at Greg.

Greg smiled back at the baby "Can I hold him?"

Nathan handed him over rather quickly and looked around anxiously but Greg was too consumed with the baby to notice "why em...don't you go show Mycroft?"

"good idea" the older Lestrade walked upstairs and into his room sitting on the bed, he put Noah down. The baby crawled over climbing on top of Mycroft.

Greg chuckled slightly taking a quick photo of his husband and the baby.

Mycroft blinked awake looking up at the smiling baby "Greg...why is there a baby on me?"

"he's Nathan's" Greg grinned.

"Oh" Holmes sat up securing the baby in his lap who was climbing all over him "his name is Noah" Lestarde smirked "I think he likes you"

"indeed" mycroft sighed "I guess I better go down and say hello"

Mycroft put the squealing child in Greg's lap getting up with a groan. he deiced it was best to put some form of cloths on so he grabbed a pair of Greg's sweatpants and one of his jumpers, along with some white socks before walking downstairs.

The elder holmes yawned as he walked into the living room, He looked around the absent living room before shrugging falling onto his couch and curling up, the revolting feeling in his body becoming overwhelming.

Greg walked in after him putting Noah down beside Mycroft looking around the house "Nathan?" he called going room to room but there was no answer anytime. He finally walked back into the living room smiling when he looked at Mycroft, his arms were wrapped around Noah while they were both fast asleep.

Greg sat on the single chair suddenly noticing a note on the top of the things his brother had brought for Noah, then realising some of the bags were gone.

he anxiously picked up the note seeing that it was address to he and Mycroft, his stomach dropped.

_**'I'm sorry, I can't take care of him anymore Greg - Nathan'** _

Greg sighed angrily throwing the paper across the room. This was just like his brother to dump all his responsibilities onto him.

Lestrade at the thicker pile of paper beneath it, They were adoption forms. Nathan had signed everything on his end, all Greg and mycroft had to do was sign. Greg knew it wouldn't be that simple, this was only a request form.

He sighed putting his head in his hands, he looked up at his husband who was sleeping peacefully with the baby. He's have to tell him tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I should continue because I don't honestly know if I should.


End file.
